


Should of thought things through properly

by AnnoyinglyAwkward4484



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Lingerie, Shopping, almost sexy time, frustrated Bucky, fuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnoyinglyAwkward4484/pseuds/AnnoyinglyAwkward4484
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon request: Can you write a Bucky x Reader where the Avengers think him and the reader went clothes shopping, but they’re actually shopping at a lingerie store? You don’t have to add smut, but you can if you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should of thought things through properly

You and Bucky had decided to go clothes shopping one day and as you were walking around the mall, both of you scanning the windows of the shops, none catching your eye enough to actually enter them for one reason or another. Though at some point Bucky comes to a halt, and due to him holding your hand you are jolted to a stop with him. You turn to see what has caught his attention, and see him looking the window of a lingerie store.  
"Do you wanna go in?“ You ask, peering into the store same as he. No sooner than the question was posed, was he ushering you inside the shop, him following closely behind. While walking around, you realized that you had presence of Bucky had disappeared. You shrug it off you and continue searching for a bra or two, debating on matching panties to go with them. As you were shuffling through some drawers, searching for your correct size, you notice Bucky’s shoes appear next to yours. You straighten up and look at him, only to see him holding a red babydoll with a puppy-dog expression on his face.  
“And what is it that you want me to do with that?” You ask inquisitively, giving him a slight smile.  
“Try it on.” He replies a little too eagerly.  
“Okay,” You trail off, heading towards the changing rooms to which Bucky enthusiastically follows, though that changes as you almost force him to stay outside while you try on the ‘outfit’ he picked out. He plops down in one of the armchairs, pouting, and stares at you before you close the door. You slip on the red top and matching bottoms. A little on the fence of stepping out of the enclosed space with almost nothing on, you call out; “Hey Buck?”  
“Yeah, have you tried it on ye-” Bucky begins as you slowly open the door and seeing you his eyes grow bigger, cutting his sentence short.  
“What do you think? It’s not too much is it?” You ask, inspecting yourself in the mirror and adjusting the top.  
“Holy shit.” Bucky barely chokes out, swiftly stepping into the small room before closing the door behind him. “Are you joking? You look amazing, and trust me it’s not too much.”  
You lightly blush and look at your boyfriend. “Thank you.” You smile and lean in to give him a quick kiss. As you try to pull away, Bucky grabs you by your hips and tugs you closer to him, reattaching your lips ravenously.  
His hands roam down to grab squeeze at your lingerie attired ass. You choose to play along for a little and wrap your arms around his neck, tangling your hands in his messy hair, and tugging slightly at it. He backs you up against the wall, grasping your thighs, and bucking his hips into yours, searching for at a little bit of friction. You let your hands wander down to his obvious bulge, and palm it, making him release a low groan and deepen the kiss. Thinking that he’s been teased enough after a minute, you break away from him. He breaks and looks at you with disorderly eyes.  
“What’s wrong doll?”  
“Do you honestly expect us do it in a changing room? What if someone was to catch us, plus I haven’t even bought the clothes yet?” You ask.  
“You little devil, you led me on!” Bucky cried.  
You laugh before saying; “Maybe you should have thought of that before you started something you couldn’t finish.” You push him out of the dressing room so you can get changed, giggling the whole time.  
When you exit you find a grumpy looking Bucky awaiting you. You smile at him and hold out your hand for him, which he gruffly takes, pouting at the outcome of his hopes.  
“Oh come on you baby, you can wait until we get back to the tower.” He jokingly huffs at that response and replies,  
“Yeah, yeah, come on, let’s go pay for the barely-there-fabric that ruins lives.”, and kisses your hand.  
Later as you walked back into the tower, the eyes of Steve, Natasha, and Clint land on you and your bags. “What happened to CLOTHES shopping?” Nat asked you raising her eyebrow, while Clint and Steve smirked knowingly.  
“We did …” you trail off, getting a chuckle from the few of them.  
“Whatever you say, oh, and Buck, are you okay? You seem a little frustrated.” Nat winked and left leaving Bucky blushing, and you, Steve and Clint chuckling


End file.
